Angels, Demons and Time travel
by Shadownebula
Summary: Just a little Story I thought of in psychology. The Doctor is getting strange flashbacks, an angel is searching for a demon. Watch as old enemies rise and new allies are found in this little crossover. (under reconstruction)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story and I have no experience at all yet so please be gentle and be aware that englisch is not my mother thoung, thank you. And to the story, it was just a little something I thought of in psychology, please tell me what you think and if I should continue this.** **Disclaimer: _All of the characters belong either to BBC or Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett._**

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Everything was silent and dark on the blue spaceship, it's occupants sleeping tightly, wich in the Doctors case was a very rare sight.

He was dreaming, dreaming of long forgotten memories.

 _In his dream it was dark, he was falling down, down to where? He did not konw and didn't know if he wanted to konw. After a few moments of complete silence his back suddenly burst into agonising pain, it spread like fire over parts of his nack he didn't even know he had and then it was gone in white flash of light, it was gone, along with the suffocating darkness of his surroundings, replaced by the view out of a gate into the wild._

 _This time he wasn't alone, a man stood next to him, well above him as he appeared to be lying on the ground. As the Doctor took a closer look at the strange man he noticed it wasn't a man at all, the being next to his current position, clad in a withe robe, holding a flaming sword was actually an angel, the large, pristine white wings on his back and the shining halo over his head making it fairly obvious._

 _The angel seemed to be talking to him but the Doctor couldn't make out what he was saying to him and the next second the image was replaced by that of a young girl holding an apple._

 _She looked at him with her big, brown questioning eyes as if he had the answers to all the questions in the whole universe._

 _And then she bit into the apple._

 _Now the visions begann to gain in speed and flashed faster and faster through his mind._

With a startled cry he sat up, eyes wide open staring directly into the worried hazel eyes of his companion.

"Are you alright Doctor? I heard you scream." she said concerned. He just looked at her still in a daze from the reawakening memories. "Doctor? Doctor, please look at me." she said again and he did, his eyes trailing up until they met hers. "Oh my god! What happened to your eyes!?" she nearly screamed shocked. "Hmm?" came his very first reply since awakening. "They're yellow and you're pupils look like that of a snake." she told him and true it was, his once chocolate brown eyes had now turned a golden yellow color, his once round, wide pupils having become small and slit like. "What? But..." he stood up and went through the door connecting his room with his bathroom, looking into the mirror he saw what his beautiful flower had seen and another wave of memory hit him.

Comming out of the bathroom again after what felt like hours to her he exclaimed "Rose, I think this is going to be very complicated."

 **Okay so what are your thoughts on this chapter? Should I continue? Plrase leave a review and tell what I can do better.**

 **Until hopefully next time**

Shadownebula


	2. chapter 2

**Hi and welcome back to the second chapter! As psychology is still boring I decided to write further on this,so disclaimer: None of the here mentioned characters belong to me, because if they would this crossover would have happened. Enjoy**

It had been sixteen years now, sixteen years since they took him. He had been searching every day since then, but still hadn't found his friend.

It was a cold and dark afternoon in Soho, the clouds, dark grey and heavy, promising rain later in the evening. As he sat there in his flat, a pair of old, broken shades in his hand, gently caressing the edges of the black, broken glass, completely lost in his thoughts.

' _Where could he be? I searched everywhere I can think of, where he might be. Unless he's...no he can't be! He has to be alive I just know it! He is out there somewhere, I just have to find him and I mustn't lose hope.'_ those thoughts spinning through his head he leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and let memories of his oldest and probably only friend fill his troubled mind.

 _They were there, both of them, at the very beginning. They had sat there at the eastern gate, then he still had his flaming sword, and talked, about this and that. True they may have been supposed to be enemies but they had found it far more amusing talking to each other than fighting...especially 'cause his friend had been in the body of a snake then._ One thought led to another and soon he pictured thier last conversation.

 _It had been a late evening in summer, the air was warm from the afternoon sun and the armageddon-that-wasn't had been just merrily two weeks before._ _They sat together down in his bookshop, drinking together, when he said "I'm worried, Az, I mean really, really worried. It has been two weeks already and no one has come to get us yet. I mean they won't let us go free, not after what we have done." "Don't worry yourself so much about it, if haven or hell had any plans on punishing us, they surely would have already send someone to get us. Don't you think dear?" "That is exactly what_ isworrying me. But I guess we will just have to wait and see...but please be on your guard angel ok?" he had asked, golden eyes shining over his black shades. "Yes I will." They bid each other goodbye and his once serpentine friend left. Had he just listened to him.

But now he couldn't change anything anyway. He sat up and wanted to goto the kitchen and put the kettle on for some tea, when suddenly a bright light appeared out of thin air in front of him!

 **And cut! Good, well then...it turned out a bit different than originally planned but...I can live with that. So yeah reviews are gold and please stay tuned for the next chapter...probably next week. Until then bye** **Shadownebular**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey, I am back with the 3rd chapter in tow. So disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Doctor who or Good Omens, if I did Rose and the Doctor would have been a couple. So without further ado enjoy.**

By now they had moved into the library, trying to sort out this mess that were the Doctors memories.

"So from I've gathered so far you're a demon th..." "Probably." he interrupted. " _Probably_ a demon that was friends with an angel. Also you have been a snake and are about 6 000 years older than we thought. That about right?" she summed up their last hour of taking.

"Yes, so there are two questions now a) why have I been turned into a Time Lord and b) what are we going to do now?" came his answer as he stood up and started to peace up and down in front of the sofa they had reclined on.

She watched him pacing in front of the lit fireplace, his eyes seeming to glow golden. "Well how about we go out and have some chips and then think of something?" he stopped suit in his step "To London? Your mother will have my head when she gets a whim of this! And I'd really love to see another day tanke you very much." he said in a slightly paniced manner. "Oh calm down. My mum isn't that bad and besides she probably won't even notice." Rose replied only to met by a deadpan look of the doctor as he told her "If you haven't noticed yet Rose I have eyes like a snake, I don't think that even your mother will be able to not notice that." "Well what are shades for then?" she said smiling. "Oh alright I give up. Let me fetch some shades and then we're off to London alright?" he finally gave in.

 _15 minutes later..._

They had landed just outside of Roses home. The rotor having just come to a stop they already heared Jackie hammering on the door. Still quite nervous the Doctor put on his newly acquired sunglasses and went with Rose to the door.

As soon as the door opened she was already in arms of her mother, complaining that it had been far too long since she had seen her even though the Doctor confirmed her with a look that it had been no more than a week since their last visit.

Letting go of her daughter Jackie now turned to him and caught him with a "Oh you come here too!" in one of her death hugs, joltinjolting him so much that his sunglasses fell off his nose and crashed noisily onto the floor.

"Oh why are you wearing them anyway?" she asked as she pulled away to pick them up and met his eyes. With a piercing scream she jumped away from him only to then stop screaming at the top of her lungs and yell "Wait! I've heared of something like that before! Bevs boyfriend said it's a sing of demonic possession!" and promptly pull out a cross of who knows where.

That precise moment Rose used to jump in between them and hold her hands out to stop her mother. "Mum stop! He isn't possessed or anything like that! We just found out that he apparently is a demon that was into a Time Lord for some reason and we can explain...a bit." "Well this rather be a good explanation or I will get some bloody holy water for him." Jackie said and lowered the cross.

 _10 minutes, one explanation (and one slap) later..._

"So you're tellin' me that you're not only travelling with an alien but a bloody demon turned alien?" Jackie asked looking at said alien who was still rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Um...yes?" Rose answered not really sure if that was the right thing to say. "Alright then mister alien demon don't you dare damm her soul you hear me?" she turned to the Doctor. He nodded, slightly afraid of another slap. "Good. I'll see you two later then." and with that said she turned around and began to climb up the stairs to her flat, leaving the alien and her daughter alone on the street.

"And you said you're mother isn't that bad." he said after a while, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I know, I know." she answered guilty for the slap. "How about we go get chips now? I'll pay, ok?" she proposed as a sort of compensation. He nodded in reply and they started to walk down the street, hand in hand towards the chippy.

 **Alright! 3rd chapter down. I hope you liked it, if you have any critic then please let me know, if you don't thethen please review anyway and let me know if I should a bit of shipping later on. Until next time (hopefully next week if school'll let me)**

 **Shadownebula**


	4. chapter 4

**Hi I am back from the dead! Yes I know it has been a while since the last chapter and I apologise.** **So disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own either Doctor who nor Good Omens but please do bear with me :)**

Of course he knew what that light meant. Nervously cradling the broken glasses closer to his chest as he awaited the voice of the Metatron. "Principality Aziraphale, we have a mission for you." it began as Aziraphale cut in. "I-I'm honoured really, but I can't leave. I have responsibilities here."

"We will get a replacement for you, as you have more important matters to deal with now." the voice of god replied calmly. "I do?" "Yes indeed you do. We have been informed that a storm is coming and going to threaten the chosen of time. You are to find her and protect the valiant child from harm. Have you understood?" it asked.

"Yes sir, but how will I find her, considering she doesn't even know what she is?" "You will find her in the Powell Estate in a chippy together with the lord of time she is running with. She calls herself Rose Tyler and now you may go, we can't afford to lose anymore time." the Metatron explained quickly and the light vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared.

Sighing deeply he pocketed the glasses and slowly made his way downstairs. He knew he couldn't disobey this time, not so soon after the Armageddon-that-wasn't. So he took one last look around the bookshop he had called his own for so long and went out the door, closing it and began to make his way to the Powell Estate where the bad wolf would be waiting for him.

 _London, Powell Estate 29th August 2006_

They were sitting in the chippy, facing each other and talking about where to go next. The Doctor was currently telling her about a Planet with purple beaches and rainbow seas as the door suddenly opened.

In came a man. He was taller than Rose but about a head shorter than the Doctor, looked to be in his late thirties to early forties, had light blond curly hair and light blue eyes.

Said eyes were wandering around the room as if searching for someone, until they landed on Rose. Quickly the man made his way over to them, completely ignoring the Doctor as he focused on her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you by any chance Rose Tyler, the valiant child?" the stranger asked with a strangely twitchy smile. "Um...yes." she said slightly shaken by the title she had heared oh so recently from the beast below.

The stranger's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth ready to say something as the Doctor interrupted "And who exactly wants to know that?"

The man whirled around and looked shell shocked at the Doctor. Mouth falling open, eyes wide with disbelief he took the Doctor's form in, not even seeming to breathe.

 **And that was it. Tell me what you think about it. Next time we will finally see Aziraphale's reaction to the Doctor so stay tuned and until next time**

 **Shadownebular**


	5. chapter 5

**Hi and welcome back, this time we will finally see Aziraphales reaction to the Doctor who in turn will get some answers and even more questions.** **Disclaimer: _I, sadly, do not own Doctor who or Good Omens._** ** _Enjoy_**

He stepped forward and took a hold of the Doctor's shades, lowering them just enough to get a glimpse of his now golden eyes. "C-Crowley?" the stranger said with tears in his eyes as he hastily took another step forward, bent down and hugged the Doctor, now crying into his shoulder as he mumbled: "You're alive and I found you. Oh, Crowley you won't believe how much I missed you."

The Doctor shot a quick, perplexed glance to Rose who looked back at him just as confused as he was. "Eh...sorry but do I know you? If yes then sorry, but I have a very complicated life and don't always meet people in the right order..." he trailed off as the stranger detached himself from the Doctor to look at him now just as confused as they already were. "But Crowley it's me, Aziraphale, don't you remember me?" the stranger, now known as Aziraphale, said. The Doctor just shook his head, no. "Sorry but as far as I can tell we've never met." He said shrugging. "You know what? I think we should discuss this in a more private place. Don't you think Doctor?" Rose inserted herself into the conversation, feeling a little left out at this point.

"Yes, you are right there Rose. Would you please come with us uh...Aziraphale was it?" the Doctor said and rose from his seat. "Yes of course." Aziraphale answered as he took a step back and followed the two out of the chippy.

A few minutes later they stood in front of a little police box standing on a corner. The Doctor took out a key and inserted it into the lock of said box. The door swung open and he disappeared inside, Rose went in directly after him but was stopped by Aziraphale. "Isn't that box a little small for us three?" he asked. Rose just smiled in response and said to him: "Don't worry it is bigger than it looks." He stood there for a few moments, not really sure what to make of that. And then he went in.

His eyes widened in shock as he took in the impimpossibly large room in front of him. It rather dark inside the ship, he figured it had to be some kind of ship from the controls in the middle of the room, a green light came from a column in the middle of what appeared to be the main console. The room he had found himself in was round and the ceiling was was supported by struts that appeared to be made of coral. Finally, his eyes landed on Crowley who was now standing in front of the control panel. "It is bigger on the inside." Was everything he could say. Crowley laughed and told him that he knew it was a lot to take in, but they had stuff to talk about, so they soon moved out of the control room, through a maze of corridors until they reached an old, wooden door. Behind it was the biggest library he had erver seen in his live. And that was something.

There was a couch and a comfy looking armchair in front of a lit fireplace pretty close to the door. A little wooden table stood in the middle, on it there was a tablet with three steaming cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. The three of them sat down and the Doctor began to talk.

"Okay Aziraphale, as you apparently know us already, we will just skip the introductions and get straight to the point alright? So, who exactly are you, what are you and where do you know Rose from?" "Um excuses me but what exactly do you mean with what am I?" AziAziraphale asked wondering slightly how someone would get the idea to ask such a thing. "Well 'what' is quite optional for us in terms of species. You see, Rose and I kind of travel through time and space and as such we meet a lot of aliens, so it would be nice to know what you are as you are definitely no human." the Doctor explained. Aziraphale looked strangely at him for a moment before he said: "Okay, well, as you already know my name is Aziraphale. I am a principality and an angel of the Lord. I know miss Tyler from our legends, of which you should be aware Crowley. I have been sent here to protect her and the lord of time she is running with. What that means I am not quite sure yet but now that you are here, we can figure it out together." He looked up to notice that Crowley and Rose had stopped drinking their tea and were now starring at him as if they had never seen an angel before.

"An angel? Haven send an angel to protect me? Protect me from what?" Rose asked, eyes wide. "Yes of course my dear. What you must be protected from I don't know yet, but the golden trinity of time must be protected, after all is it the only thing mightier than my Lord." the angel answered.

Now the Doctor took the word again as he asked: "What do you mean by that? How should I know such legends? I might be a Time Lord and apparently have been a demon but still, why? And who is Crowley?" Aziraphale turned to him. "Crowley...that is your name. How can you not remember that? Or the legends? We talked about them countless times when we had nothing else to talk about. Please tell me they haven't done what I think they did." "What are you talking about? Who is they?" the Doctor asked now even more confused than in the beginning.

 **And that is it for now. Next time some more answers will be answered and we will get a first glimpse of our villains. Until then bye.** **Shadownebular**


	6. chapter 6

**Hello there! Yes I am back again and really sorry for not updating in so long. But I have a temporary room mate and it is not possible to fokus on writing with her here. So now that sge she is away at the moment I decided to finish this chapter. So disclaimer: _I still don't own either Doctor who nor Good Omens._**

 **Please enjoy.**

"You want to strike a deal?" the person, well person shaped being said. "Yes, I do. You see there is this 'friend' of mine and I need him out of the way for my plans to succeed. To get him out of the way I'm going to need your help, the question now is what is the price?" the second being asked. "Well, your soul doesn't do, we have that already. But I myself have such a 'friend' aa well. Officially it has been dealt with him already, but I think that he got off easy. I want revenge." it said, black eyes shining omiusly in the candle light. "So, it is your help in trade of mine? I think we have a deal then." He answered, a smirk creeping on his lips. They shook hands and the deal was sealed. All they had to do now was find him.

 _Back in the TARDIS..._

"Okay, so you are the angel I was friends with? What a small universe this is isn't it? Anyway, you said that hell tried to turn me into a human being, why?" the Doctor asked. "It was my fault, I should have listened to you, you already expected something to happen and I just brushed you off." He said voice creaking. "Hey, I'm sure it wasn't your fault, I mean what should you have done?" Rose tried to comfort him.

"Thank you my dear, but it was. He said that he was worried, and I could at least made him stay over until everything was over. But I haven't and it's not like we can change the past I just want to ask for your forgiveness Crowley." Aziraphale said and the Doctor nodded, saying that of course he would but asked him about the legends once more.

"Ah, yes the legends. Well the old legends of heaven and admittedly also of hell, talk about a wanderer, a being with the power to change time to his will, they called him the lord of time, or the lonely god. He is said to wander the universe and treat through time. With him only his eternal companion, a sentient being moving time, always at his side but passive to the lord's actions. She was said to be his friend and home. And last but not least the third part of the trinity, the Bad Wolf. She is said to be the goddess of time. It was foretold that the valiant child would offer up her own life to safe that of the lonley god, wich caused her to temporarily become a goddess herself. All three of them combined are supposed to be mightier than heaven and hell combined." The angel explained.

Having heard that Rose and the Doctor exchanged a few looks and finally turned back to Aziraphale who was looking at them slightly confused now. "Yeah, I think we know who the 'lord of time' and his 'eternal companion' are." Began Rose. "You do? That is wonderful my lady." he said with a delighted look on his face. "Yeah...you actually are currently inside of the companion." the Doctor said, earning a shocked reaction from the angel sitting across of him. "A-and the lord of time?" he asked afraid of the answer he would recive. "Um, hello." the Doctor said and waved at him. Aziraphale paled as realisation set in, a lit more had gone with Crowley than he had anticipated.

 **Okay so that was it. Yes I know that it was short, much to short for such a long wait. I promise to do my best to nake the next one longer but until then I bid you goodbye and please rewiev? Thank you!**


	7. chapter 7

**Hello there, yes I ain't dead yet and here is another chapter for you, as well as good news, 'cause I have holidays fir a week or in other words time to write! But I won't bore you for much longer so enjoy.** ** _Disclaimer: Neither Doctor Who nir Good Omens belong to me._**

A day had gone by since the angel had joined them. Rose had just gone out to bid her mother goodbye, as they had decided to take off again now that the roughest things were sorted out.

While she was away Aziraphale and the Doctor talked a bit with each other. "So, is everything all right now Az?" the Doctor asked. "Yes, I suppose so. It is still very strange to know that someone I have known for so long is the subject of legend and now doesn't even remember me." he answered. Carefully the Doctor put a hand on Aziraphales shoulder and reassured him that they would find a way to bring his memories back, that they would figure it all out.

Aziraphale then promptly changed the topic. "So, where are going then?" "Well, I was going to let you decide. Foreward or backward is time, earth or another planet? But I think it'll be best if wait for Rose before you decide." he answered and the moment he had spoken the last of his words she opened the door and stepped into her home.

"Well Doctor, where to this time?" she asked, joy in her voice. "I was thinking, why not let our new guest decide upon that?" her eyes lit up immediately at that statement. "That is a brilliant idea! So Aziraphale, where do you want to go?"

The Doctor just smirked at the completely overwhelmed look on his face. "Forewards or backwards?" he asked has a little help fir the angel. "Um...forewards?" the Doctor moved to another part of the console and put his and on a rotatirotating lever, amused smirk nerver leaving his face. "How far?" "300 years?" he turned the lever around a few times an flicked another one up. "Okay, now last question, earth or another planet?" a moment of silence. "Another planet." the angel said, seeming to have calmed dow again. "Alright, off we go then!" the Doctor said, turning and pulling a few more switches as the rotor began to move up and down, accompanied by the typical grating noise of the TARDIS.

 **And that was it again, but no worries, more is on the way. Until then bye and remember, rewies are gold and much appreciated.** **Shadownebular**


	8. chapter 8

**Hello again, as promised here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.** ** _Disclaimer: Sadly I do not have any ownership of Doctor Who or Good Omens._** **Enjoy.**

It was hell inside the ship, everything was shaking, and it was hard to stay on your feet. The Doctor was frantically running around the console, flicking a lever here, pressing a button there and whaking the interface with a rubber mallet from time to time, all the while his two companions clung to the metal rails for their very life.

After a few minutes of that the ship came to an abrupt stop. Having come to their feet again the three of them moved to the door. The Doctor took his coat from the support strut he had thrown it over earlier and quickly put it on before he practically threw the doors open and announced: "And here we are, the planet Abraxatrikalsch-minor, about forty lightyears away from earth, in the year 2306 AD."

Before them lay a beautiful landscape, the sky was orange and red as if someone had bled over it, the light forest in front of them shining with its crystal leaves and in the distance they were able to make out a cliffside over which a waterfall fell into a lagoon. They could see the deep cyan and dark violet water in it.

For a few moments they just stood there and marvelled at the sight, before they set out for the lagoon they had seen.

They walked along in comfortable silence for a while, until suddenly they heard a strange rumbling sound. They stopped and waited for a few moments until...there it was again, but closer this time. Without hesitation the three ran as fast as they could away from the sound but the thing was faster.

In a flash the ground beneath them had crumbled away and they were falling into the pitch black chasm.

Darkness was the first thing she noticed when she came to. It was dark and the ground was hard and unforgiving to her hurting arm, making the soft hills of emerald grass seem like a distant fantasy. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in her field of vision, making her squint at the sudden brightness.

"She is here!" she heard someone call. The voice was familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The next thing she knew the owner of the voice was at her side and helping her up. "Are you alright my dear?" he asked, and she knew who he was. "Yes, I'm alright Aziraphale. My arm just hurts a bit. How about you? Anything broken?" she said. "No, I am perfectly fine my dear, thank you." Then Rose remembered the Doctor and tried to look around for him but couldn't see anything at all in the suffocating darkness of the room. "Aziraphale, have you seen the Doctor? Is he alright?" "Oh, yes of course, he is over here." he said and led her over to a stone upon which the Time Lord sat.

"Hey Rose, everything alright?" he asked immediately, not that she had expected anything else really. "Yes, I'm okay and you?" "Peachy." he replied with a little smile, but as soon as he tried to szand up, he cried out in pain and collapsed again. "Or not." he said with a strained voice.

Rose bent down immediately to examine his leg and was shocked to find his blood on her fingers as soon as she touched his left leg. "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked worried for him, as this was far to much blood to be harmless. "A rock fell on my leg when we landed down here earlier. The bone is broken.broken. As for the blood, another stone had been sticking in it, but it isn't that bad. I'll be alright, we just have to find a way out of here and then we can worry about my leg, alright?" he explained shortly.

Meanwhile Aziraphale had retreated to find something that they could use as a support for the Doctor and had found a relatively straight stick, that looked sturdy enough. And returned with it in hand to the two of them. "Here, I found a stick that we can use to support your leg. Do you still have that dressing?" he asked the Doctor, who nodded and gave him the clean, white bandages which Aziraphale quickly wound around the stick and the Doctors leg before he said: "Okay, that should work. Try again?"

The Doctor tried to stand up again, this time successfully, even though he did need Rose to help him support his weight. "Alright, now we need to find an exit. Allons-y." even though his voice was still strained with pain, he tried to be cheerful for Rose as they slowly began to make their way into the dark tunnels before them.

 **Alright that was it for today. Let me know what you thought of it and if I maybe should make the story a bit darker or not. Until next time** **Shadownebular**


	9. Important info!

**Important info: Hello there my dear readers, as you already know this story is in the process of getting a make over and I am happy to announce that the first chapter of the remaster will be out as soon as my dear friend and current beta reader _Rose Marion Tyler_ has told me it's fine to post**.

 **The new chapter however will be uploaded into a new story, as I'd like to keep this one on my profile as sentimental value with being my first fanfiction. It will come out under the title _Angels, Demons Timetravel (rewrite)_ I'd love to see your opinions on the remaster once it's out. Thank you and hopefully see you in the remastered story! **

**Update! The first chapter of the remaster will be out in an hour. **


End file.
